This disclosure relates to the field of electrical components. More particularly, this disclosure relates to electrical components to provide a random electrical characteristic.
It is known to use directed self assembly (DSA) techniques in forming structures for integrated circuits. These techniques are used to form masks comprising a regular arrangement of parallel lines.